


Lovely Intermission

by makotos (harucchis)



Category: Free!
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Cats, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Even More Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Hugs, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Phone Calls, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harucchis/pseuds/makotos
Summary: The breaks they can catch amidst the hectic life of a big city like Tokyo are scant and brief. This far from Iwatobi, cats remain Makoto’s biggest weakness, and Haru is still not good with names.





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Daya and this is my first fanfic for the MakoHaru fandom. I intended for it to be a birthday fic for Haru but there's nothing in here that actually hints to them celebrating it or anything so maybe next time. In absence of that I made this extra fluffy and as it says in the tags it's so self-indulgent... I love cats so I'm giving one to Makoto, Haru gets to spend some time with it in future chapters too because I say so. 
> 
> I started off with the: 'What if Makoto adopts a cat and starts sending Haru pictures of it' idea, but the whole: 'Haru and Makoto having sincere conversations about how nostalgic they feel being this far from home' got involved too so here I'm. I have everything I want to to include in this story written down already. It just needs some heavy editing so I hope you all will stick around and read this ♥ It's three chapters long + a short epilogue. The tags will be updated as I post the new chapters.
> 
> The name of this fic is taken from the song by Yuna called: "Lovely Intermission". There's no special reason, except that it felt right to go with this title.
> 
> Lastly, many thanks to my friend Nez who always supports and encourages me no matter what I write and also Kelly because she's always so sweet and makes my love for these boys grow more and more every day, thanks. Now then, please enjoy and happy birthday Haru ✨

About two months after college starts Makoto finds the cat.

He’s walking back home from the convenience store, bags loaded with food and some ice cream. The cool wind of the night makes him tremble. His shorts and light v-neck a poor cover.

As Makoto stops to wait in the pedestrian cross, the leaves of one of the trees framing the sidewalk rustles loudly. He looks up, squinting against the lamp light. Nothing in the top branches, nothing in the bottom. Makoto concludes it was only the wind again.

He’s proven wrong with a challenging meow. The cat peers at him with interest from where it rests among the middle branches. Makoto can’t make out the color of its eyes in the shadows, but they are shining.

People pass by him and rush to the other side of the street. He’s more interested in helping the little creature out of the trouble it seems to be in. Bags put away in the floor, he offers a reassuring smile upwards.

Curious, and knowing he won’t receive any reply, he asks, “How did you even manage to get there?”

Another meow is the only acknowledgement the cats gives him. The leaves rustle anew when it tries to go up higher, maybe not too fond of this human and his irrelevant questions.

Trepidation causes Makoto to yell out loud, “You will fall!”

He expects the cat to immediately startle and scurry away farther into the tree, instead it pauses and stares at him. He sighs, awash with relief. His heart slows down.

Makoto ponders his options, which aren’t many. Eventually, he gathers enough courage to attempt to climb the tree. It isn’t an easy task by any means but troubling a firefighter with this isn’t something he wants to do.

The feline follows his every move. When Makoto is within easy reach it clings to his back in one smooth jump. He laughs, despite his ragging breath and the strain in his arms. The nails digging on his skin don’t hurt as much as they should.

His mother would call this cat lionhearted or stupid, or both. Makoto, personally, thinks it’s admirable.

It settles on his shoulder during the rest of the way home. People give him confused looks, but he’s distracted and excited at having found some unexpected company to pay much attention or feel embarrassed.

The cat and the living room area of his apartment get acquainted quick enough that Makoto doubts he would be able to stop it from running around until there’s a treat involved. He prepares dinner, serves himself some ice cream and then while eating realizes that he didn’t buy cat food.

He offers tiny pieces of bread, instead. The memory of Haru feeding it to the stray cats that used to roam around in his backyard back at Iwatobi prompting him to try. The cat accepts it with an appreciative sniff and the blurry motion of one of his paws snatching it away from his grasp.

Makoto is surprised the first time this happens. The second time he giggles and takes pictures, attaches them to a text message with Haru as the recipient, puts it on his drafts and observes as the cat lies down on its side on the wooden floor of the kitchen.

It has black patches adorning its belly, ears and part of its face, the rest of its fur is entirely white. It reminds him of snow, of that one time he went on a trip with his parents to Hokkaido and got to play around on it all he wanted. He fell several times, but it had been fun nonetheless.

The knowledge that he has an unfinished paper waiting for him at his laptop fuels him with the energy to wash the dirty dishes. He changes into something warmer, sits at his desk and starts writing. Researching and coming up with clear ideas isn’t as taxing as it was yesterday.

One hour later Makoto is finished with his paper. His neck is sore, and his eyes are tired from staring at the screen for so long. He stretches his cramped legs and yawns. He spins around in his chair and looks as the cat does the same thing with unadulterated laziness, it curls up in a ball again and falls back asleep.

Makoto’s experience with pets is almost nonexistent. The goldfish had died on him, and the deeply rooted fear of something similar happening to whatever animal he decided to take care of next has prevented him from even indulging in the idea of adopting a cat or a dog in a near future.

So, this is his main motivation to search online for more information, to be as ready as he can. He soaks up all the tips and advices there are when it comes to being a pet parent. It will take some time before he can truly think of himself as one outside of his own head and talk about it out loud.

In insight, the moment he found the cat he didn’t think twice about bringing it home. He wants to believe that’s the first step. Its presence is a welcome addition to these long nights when he stays up finishing assignments.

While on his quest he comes across a broad list of the most common types of cats in the country. The “Japanese bobtail cat” stands out because of the particularity of its bobbed tail, it’s so small in the images it resembles that one of a rabbit. A thought occurs to Makoto: He glances over at the bed, then back at the screen.

He does a double check and confirms his theory. His little friend has a rabbit-like tail too. Makoto finds more facts about these cats, reads on them and uselessly keeps it all at the back of his mind to share it later with Haru.

The real predicament is finding a name that fits in. He comes up blank after some time of digging around. It isn’t a pressing matter, but naming it right now feels just right.

Makoto places a hand on his chin, mulling over cat names. When his phone vibrates on top of the desk it startles him. He picks it up, taps at the screen. It’s a new text message from Haru, few words but great consideration behind them.

 A gentle smile graces his lips as he reads it.

 **_[Remember to go to sleep early.]_ **  

It’s routine, by now, that one of them will send this kind of reminder to the other at the end of the day. Haru bears a clear lead on him when it boils down to who does it first. Makoto flops down on the mattress, brings the phone to his ear as it rings. Haru picks up after the second one.

“Why are you still awake?” is asked, as a greeting. Haru sounds unimpressed but there’s, too, an edge of concern and interest to his words.

Makoto curls up on his side, says softly, “Haru-chan, Hi.”

Haru takes a while to reply, his voice comes through muffled when he mutters, “Were you up finishing assignments again?”

“Yeah,”

“Did anything happen?”

Makoto is quick to supply a lively no, then adds a quick explanation, “I adopted a cat tonight,”

He sits up on the bed, pictures Haru doing the same thing. That’s how it happens when they have conversations in person. Makoto would want to talk about something significant and Haru would give him all his attention, would listen. It works the same when it’s the other way around.

He collects all the cat facts he’s gathered and tells Haru every single one of them: how the bobtail cat is believed to be an ancient breed, how it’s said that they once lived with Buddhist monks, how even if this one is the most common theory about their origins no one knows for sure.

Haru breaks into his ramble with an important question, the same one that has kept Makoto deliberating with himself before the call: the name of the cat.

“What about Mackerel?”

Makoto shakes his head immediately, realizes Haru can’t see him and protests, “You didn’t even give it a second thought, did you?”

“Sorry, barely awake here,”

Makoto laughs, “You are as terrible as ever with names.”

Haru huffs, “Not really.”

Makoto can tell he’s blushing just by the tone of his voice. He lets it be, not pushing or bringing it to the forefront. Fondness spreads around his chest, makes him feel warmer.

“I can come over tomorrow,” Haru offers, as if it isn’t a big deal, “We can name the cat together,”

But it’s a big deal, because they can’t cross paths every morning while going down some stony steps anymore now. They go to the same train station, take different trains, go different directions. They miss each other quite terribly even if it’s not spelled and addressed all the time.

Makoto is eager to introduce the cat to Haru, to laze around with him all afternoon, to sleep together and hold him close, kiss him, hold his hand, see that dimple that forms on his right cheek when he smiles.

He wants to say yes. However, a quick look at the stacks of books haphazardly spread across the expanse of his bedroom floor halts his actions. The tallest one at the foot of his bed reminds him of an upcoming exam for a class that he’s already struggling with. It’s two days away from now. He needs to study.

This all doesn’t make any easier the task of denying Haru’s request. The two letters word is stuck in his throat. Haru won’t think anything of it, his understanding would be as open as always, and yet Makoto wants to be a little selfish, forget there’s anyone else besides them both in the world.

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing,” Makoto assures, know his voice wavers at the end, expects Haru to notice. And that’s exactly what happens.

“Don’t lie,”

“I’m not,” Makoto insists, tries to channel his usual cheerfulness into his voice, falters again, “Haru… I just…”

“Makoto,” Haru calls his name, firmly. It grounds him, makes the trembling of his lips stop.

Haru grants him a few more minutes of silence to calm down, whispers, “It’s alright to say no.”

“I’m sorry,”

“Stop that, you don’t have to apologize about it. It’s not something you have control over,”

Makoto is aware that this is true, but there’s a part of him that still hasn’t fully accepted the fact that things aren’t the same as they used to be in Iwatobi, and he battles with it often. Haru’s presence is like an anchor to reality.

“Thank you, Haru-chan,”

Haru doesn’t hesitate to fall back on his usual answer, the one Makoto knows is accompanied by a lot of shyness, “I told you to drop the -chan.”

Makoto chuckles, “Yeah, yeah”

“Call me when you are done with your exam. I will be out of training early on Wednesday,”

“Wait,” Makoto sputters. “How do you know about my exam?”

Haru sighs, “You sent me a message telling me so on Saturday.”

“Oh, right,”

The memory surges forward on his mind. He has spent a good ten minutes deciding how he should say it, so his boyfriend won’t notice anything was amiss with his mood that day. Makoto hopes it has worked and if it didn’t then that’s fine too.

“Just wait for me at the usual spot in the station,”

“Will do,”

“And Makoto?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you,”

He hangs up after that, Makoto isn’t sure what to do next. He stares at the phone in his hand. It isn’t the first time they have said this out loud, but it always leaves him weak at the knees anyway.

Falling asleep is easier that night. He closes his eyes, wonders if Haru is smiling right now, too. Hopes that’s the case.

Next time he will say it first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter as: happyeijun_ or on tumblr as: yuu-nat. Please do keep in mind that I don't talk only about Free!/Makoharu and that both accounts are multifandom, thank you. See you next chapter!


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks up, peers into large, blue eyes. Thinks of the ocean and the sunset, and Iwatobi. The realization that this is home too isn’t sudden or abrupt, but he feels kind of silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's chapter two of this fic ♥ Only one more chapter and the epilogue to go. Many of my headcanons are here, hence why editing took me a while. Without any more rambling please read and enjoy! And let me know what you think in the comments. ✨

As the train station comes into view he hears Nagisa arguing over the phone with Rei about which photos they should send him. Makoto tells them that anything is fine, Gou protests and reminds him of that time when they were still high schoolers and she suggested they have a coach. ‘Aim higher’ were her words. He supposes she still holds that mindset very dear.

But their loud ruckus isn’t helping his exhaustion. He can’t tell them off though. It’s just been a busy day with classes and everything in between. The call has been unexpected, yes, but Makoto misses them and their enthusiasm, so he holds on and offers ‘yeahs’ here and there when his opinion or agreement are asked for.

He’s troubled with how to say goodbye once he’s inside. There are people hanging around, but it isn’t crowded. It’s still difficult to listen to what Rei is rambling on in his ear. Nagisa seems to catch up with the situation and is quick to chime in with a promise of sending the photos soon. Rei exclaims a loud _: Nagisa-kun!_ in the background and the call ends.

Makoto shakes his head, amused, puts away his phone inside the front pocket of his backpack and walks straight for “their” spot—the place near the vending machines where they waited for the train the first time they went to look over Haru’s apartment.

After buying two steaming paper cups of coffee and tea he sits down to wait. He sips the coffee, keeps the tea on the floor between his feet, careful to not move too much. His backpack is resting against his stomach.

His gloved hands make it difficult to open the pocket zipper. His phone buzzes on and Makoto worries that it’s Haru, or even his family trying to contact him. He puts the coffee on the floor with the tea, takes off his gloves—regrets it for a second when the cold hits his skin— and taps at the screen.

It’s Nagisa and the photos that he promised to send no more than five minutes ago. Makoto didn’t think it would be this quick. It’s great though, a great distraction as he makes time.

There’s a shot of the ocean and the sundown. Another of the stony steps that lead to theirs—Haru and his—homes. Yet another one in this same place but with Rei and Gou making funny faces at the camera. The fourth one is of a patch of the sand in the beach where it’s written: _‘For the future’_. This one makes Makoto’s chest tingle and his eyes moisten.

His grip on the phone stiffens. A flick to his forehead makes him look up. Haru’s question is evident in the way his lips part, but he doesn’t voice it. Makoto smiles at him, shoves the phone back into his backpack, gets up and greets,

“Haru.”

They both finish their drinks and discard the paper cups in a nearby trash bin. They hover around the vending machines, waiting for their train to arrive.

“Did you wait long?”

“Not really,”

Their hands brush with how close they are standing next to each other. Makoto realizes he forgot to put back on his glove but thinks that Haru needs it more. He decides to ask anyway, to confirm his hunch. He knows the answer will be simple.

“Where are your gloves?”

Haru shrugs and replies, “Forgot them.”

Makoto can’t help the sigh that escapes him. He hands over his glove, coaxes Haru to accept it with a gentle nudge to his side. This time the one to sigh is Haru. He puts it on.

“Isn’t it better like this?”

“I guess so,” Haru concedes, with a deadpan expression.

When they get in the train Makoto notices the way Haru’s eyes linger on the glove, it’s big on his hand and probably a little uncomfortable. What catches his attention and makes his words pause at the tip of his tongue is the blush dusting Haru’s cheeks. It’s faint. Makes him want to bring Haru closer.

But he doesn’t.

Where Makoto is hesitant Haru isn’t. He looks up at him from behind his bangs, extends his hand forward and says,

“Hold my hand,”

“Eh?”

Haru repeats the same words. Makoto feels conflicted, he glances around. Sees the little kid sitting beside her mother two seats from where they are standing, wonders if he will fix his distracted gaze on them once he takes Haru’s hand. Anxiety makes it appear as if everyone in the train is focused on them.

It’s ridiculous. His heartbeat quickens. There’s a warm pressure against his fingers. It’s Haru.

“Don’t worry so much,” Haru whispers, entwining their pinkies.

Makoto feels like he might end up crying for real this time.

*******

They buy cat food on their way from the train station to Makoto’s apartment. Haru is adamant on having mackerel for dinner and Makoto agrees with an easy smile which earns him a suspicious look. But Haru doesn’t objects it, maybe thrilled at Makoto finally warming up to his favorite food.

The way Haru goes about picking the fish is similar to when he’s sorting out through the same kind of jammers in the store. He’s attentive. After moving away from Iwatobi Makoto has come to appreciate this little quirk of Haru’s personality even more. It is one of those things that remind him of home and the nights spent together. He’s patient and doesn’t rush him.

The dimly lit streets keep Makoto’s anxiety at bay. It allows him to be brazen with his actions. He initiates the contact. They are silly and attempt to hold hands with the grocery bags in the way instead of switching places. Makoto almost falls over on his face and Haru struggles not to laugh but it’s for naught.

Opening the door to the apartment with their joined hands proves to be impossible after the third time Haru misses the lock. In the end Makoto lets go first. They shrug off their coats and toe off their shoes. A small ‘meow’ to their right makes Haru stop in the entryway and observe. Makoto waits, expectant, besides him for his reaction.

“His tail is so short,” Haru blurts out, sounding fascinated.

Makoto grins, “Told you so.”

The pair of gloves is put away in Haru’s drawer. The one that he uses for those occasional stay-overs. Makoto’s shirts keep on piling up there for some reason. The cat follows them once they head to the kitchen.

Makoto unloads the groceries bags. Haru is quick to put on the apron that had been left behind by his mother the last time she visited and starts working on dinner. Makoto isn’t terrible at cooking—he manages to get something edible done on the daily, after all. But Haru is a totally different world and he has learned to give him his own space.

Makoto serves the cat its food, happy at the way it lets him touch the spot under its chin to say thanks. Haru asks him where the seasonings are. Makoto is eager on his explanation, moves his hands around when he feels that his words don’t convey what he’s saying well enough. Haru looks amused.

As Haru gets absorbed into preparing dinner again, Makoto sits by the table. He watches as the rice is washed and then put on the oven to simmer.

Before he can help it, his mind evokes vivid images of lazy mornings shared together, of bed-head Haru looking irritated that Makoto has woken him up so early for nothing, of cold nights where they cuddle close under the blanket and giggle at how their feet brush against each other.

It’s all so clear and specific that Makoto almost believes it’s their reality right now. To be honest it scares him a little bit how unhesitant he’s to take a step further into the unknown with Haru. But that’s the reason why he doesn’t have any doubts because it’s Haru and they had known each other their whole lives.

He wonders how Haru feels about this. He will ask him someday, soon. As soon as he can gather his courage.

A playful bite to his fingers make the daydreams banish. The cat looks displeased that his call for attention hasn’t been acknowledged yet. Makoto pats its head halfheartedly. It ducks away after the third pat and runs into the living room, obviously annoyed. Makoto figures he will make it up to it later with more bread treats.

To prevent himself from overthinking again he goes in search of his phone that’s still inside his backpack. Haru is humming to himself and doesn’t notice his absence. Makoto smiles when he comes back and sits again like he didn’t leave at all.

He taps at the screen wanting to start up that game Haru made him download the other day, claiming that: “It’s interesting. You will like it,” but he pauses. On his hurry in the train station he’s forgotten to close away the photos Nagisa sent him.

There’s a gentle weight on his shoulder. Haru’s hand. He looks up, peers into large, blue eyes. Thinks of the ocean and the sunset, and Iwatobi. The realization that _this is home too_ isn’t sudden or abrupt, but he feels kind of silly.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Makoto suggests, caressing down Haru’s cheek and poking him there just because he enjoys seeing him get exasperated.

Haru brings their hands together and replies, “Sure. I’m almost done here so go decide on one.”

*******

His movies collection has been passed down to his siblings after his fifteenth birthday. Ran loved the ones about worlds full of fantasy and magic. Ren was fond of the ones that offered a detailed background on how the hero in the story has come to be. Makoto didn’t have any particular preference but avoiding genres like horror and mystery was always a top priority of his.

Before leaving for Tokyo Ran and Ren have made a mission of theirs to lend him the perfect movie—they have even restricted him from entering his own room when they held meetings there to decide on it. At the time Makoto has been so distracted with studying for his exams, the energy to muster up a complaint has been redirected to not falling asleep on his face on top of his books.

Both twins have been a big bundle of excitement the moment they slipped the DVD of the chosen movie into his duffel bag. They have told him to watch it when he couldn’t call home, or when he was feeling lonely. The only one to notice how close he has been to bursting into tears back then has been his mom. It’s not like he has hold back, anyway.

As Makoto opens the _Kiki’s Delivery Service_ DVD Haru approaches him, coming out from the bedroom. His hair is still wet from the shower and the t-shirt he’s wearing is definitely too big on his slender frame.

“Haru,” he whines, “You should dry your hair properly.”

“Troublesome.”

“It will be even more troublesome when you catch a cold.”

Haru contemplates this for a minute, is reluctant in how he starts rubbing the towel along the length of his hair. Makoto bites his lip not to let out an obnoxious, loud laugh.

“Choose one already?”

Makoto beams, “Yes! Want to eat dinner now and then watch it?”

Putting the towel down on his lap Haru’s expression shifts into one of pensiveness.

“Earlier,” Haru says, searching his eyes—fingers playing with a loose thread at the hem of the towel, “I saw the photos on your phone,”

“Oh,”

He hasn’t been trying to keep it a secret from Haru. He wanting to talk about it doesn’t surprise Makoto. But if he saw the photos then his feelings towards them must have been, without doubt, easy to discern too. It’s a bit embarrassing.

Makoto makes a beeline for the couch, playing with the DVD case in his hands, just as Haru continues to do with the thread. Haru scoots to the left to make room for him. Makoto sits down and assures,

“It’s really alright,”

Haru nods, “We can go and take some of our own sometime soon,”

Makoto lights up, looks at him and awkwardly pulls him in for a hug. Haru gives a weak protest and hides his smile on Makoto’s neck, embraces him by the waist and nuzzles closer.

Makoto mumbles, into Haru's hair, “Thank you, Haru-chan,” 

Haru frowns, the knee jerk reaction of telling Makoto to drop the nickname kicking in. But all he replies with is a short, “Yeah,”

Makoto hugs him tighter.


	3. And Jiji makes three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He always sees the sky when he swims. Makoto thinks it’s a place where he would feel just as comfortable as in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and last chapter of this fic is here! Our cat finally gets a name and this is mostly just makoharu being together and domestic and happy, maybe s3 spoilers but nothing major. Thanks a lot for all the kudos and comments up until now, hopefully the epilogue won't take me as long to edit as the chapters (please). To all the friends that have supported me through writing this and encouraged me in anyway I love you all so much and just... you are awesome.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this!

Done with dinner, and washing the dishes, they go back to the living room.

The old couch—a gift from his parents with the explanation that they were going to buy a new set for their home back at Iwatobi—creaks under their weight. They sit side by side with their hands joined together and the movie starting in the screen.

“Is that the same DVD player you had since we were little?” Haru asks, curious.

Makoto nods, “Yeah. Ran and Ren were really eager on making sure I brought it with me,”His gaze softens, fondness and a sense of melancholy in his voice when he adds, “That day seems like forever ago now,”

Haru notices the way the corner of Makoto’s lips twitches.

“Why don’t we video call them together this weekend?” He offers, “You told me your mom has been trying to get acquainted with her new laptop recently.”

Makoto brightens. Teases, “If my mom could hear you right now she would have scolded you, Haru.”

Haru remains expressionless and gives him a puzzled look. Makoto receives a playful jab to his side when he burst into laughter. Haru reminds him to be quiet since it’s quite late in the evening already. Makoto complies, snuggling closer and resting his head on his shoulder.

The characters in the movie are being introduced now. Haru catches the protagonist's name. Kiki, 13 years old and a witch. She has a cat and its name is similar to hers, —or so Haru decides, to not forget it later—Jiji.

“I think video calling them would be fine,” Makoto speaks up again. The words hold his enthusiasm at the prospect of talking and seeing his family.

Haru smiles. Considers their possibilities for a minute and concludes, “We will have to borrow a laptop from either Asahi or Kisumi,”

Makoto is about to ask why, to say he can do it on his own laptop, but the memory of spilled coffee this morning and the panic that has enveloped him before he managed to get it to a service shop makes him think better of it.

He has called Haru, seeking comfort. It was something small, maybe, but for Makoto it meant having to spend more time at the library and leaving the university campus late.

“You are right.”

“Did they say how long it will take to get it cleaned?”

“They didn’t. I have to call in early tomorrow before going to class.”

“I will let Asahi and Kisumi know in the afternoon when I see them for lunch,” Haru assures.

“Hmm,” Makoto hums. “Thank you, Haru.”

“It’s nothing.”

Makoto yawns, tries to hide it in the curve of Haru’s neck. Haru frowns but doesn’t say anything. His fingers playing with the short strands of hair at Makoto’s nape and making him relax further into his chest.

“Stop that,” comes the weak protest. “I don’t want to fall asleep yet.”

This only spurs Haru on with more intent, though.

As the movie progresses and the significant scene of Kiki leaving home and soaring through the night sky on her broom—with Jiji in tow—occurs, Makoto’s sleepiness melts away into an earnest ramble about how amazing being able to fly like that must be. Haru asks him if he isn’t afraid of heights to which Makoto chuckles and shakes his head in a quick negative.

He always sees the sky when he swims. Makoto thinks it’s a place where he would feel just as comfortable as in the water. Although becoming a pilot or anything like that has never crossed his mind.

“I think Rei will puke all over the place if you let him in in a plane,” Haru states bluntly.

“Probably, and Nagisa will blackmail him with pictures.”

They make eye contact and laugh. Their shoulders shaking with it. Makoto’s eyes crinkling at the corners and Haru’s brimming with affection at the endearing sight.

The cat hops in to the couch, uninvited. situates itself right in the space where they intertwined hands are resting. Haru raises a brow but the feline ignores his silent inquiry, instead stretches its paws and searches for a comfortable position to settle down. Makoto gives his hand an apologetic squeeze.

Haru opens his mouth, willing the cat’s name to slip out in a believable reprimand. However, the realization that they still haven’t chosen one stops him. The promise has escaped his mind completely, too wrapped up in the comfort and warm that Makoto’s presence brings when they get to spend time together.

_Kiki yells Jiji’s name on the screen._

Haru looks upwards at Makoto, then back down at the sleeping cat. He tries, really does, but can’t come up with a name off the top of his head. He remains silent, pondering over what to do.

“Haru?” Makoto mumbles his name in a questioning tone, wanting to know why he’s gone silent.

“Makoto,”

“What is it?”

“The cat’s name; did you end up choosing one?”

Makoto denies gently.

“We promised to name it together, remember?”

“I do.”

Haru has never been good with names. He finds it burdensome. But this is different. Makoto is expectant, it’s palpable even through the façade he’s trying to put up, to act like he isn’t.

“If it’s okay with you,” Haru says, “We can name it after the cat in the movie.”

Jiji is a short name, one that will hold more than one meaning when he thinks about it from now on.

Makoto beams, “That’s perfect.”

Haru attempts to no appear as embarrassed as he feels by fixing his gaze anywhere but on Makoto. This kind of straightforward answer, the way he’s accepted with all his particularities, never fails to leave him a bit speechless, no matter how many years they have been doing this.

Makoto draws random patterns on the back of his hands with his thumb, “Hey, Haru?”

“Yeah?”

Instead of replying, Makoto sends a sincere sorry in the cat’s direction as he lets go of Haru’s hand before getting up. It jostles awake. Jiji seems irritated but is swift in noticing that there’s a larger spot available in the couch now.

Haru follows Makoto’s movements around the room, attentive to whatever will provide him with a clue of what’s going on through his head.

The TV and DVD player are turned off. Makoto approaches him—holds out a hand in front of him—inquiries, “Want to go and do some stargazing from the tiny balcony on my room?”

The way it’s phrased makes Haru chuckle. He nods.

The usual stacks of books sit around in the floor. The bed is kind of a mess, but Haru can see that Makoto has tried to tidy it up a bit. The sliding door to the balcony is open in a smooth move, the wintry air filters inside, making them shiver. They decide to fetch a blanket from the closet and finally go outside.

Haru is the first one to slant himself over the railing. Makoto does the same a second later. With their height difference draping the blanket evenly around them is troublesome. Haru finds out that scooting closer to Makoto’s side makes things easier on them and so that’s what he does. Makoto welcomes him by wrapping an arm around his waist.

The sky is overcast so it’s impossible to spot any stars. Their only company is the usual city noise. But they tune it out, more preoccupied with each other.

“Was the name really okay?”

Makoto does that thing where he looks at him with honest adoration and tenderness in his gaze. It always turns his knees to jelly. If he falls Makoto will be there to catch him.

“Yes, I actually was thinking about naming it that while watching the movie, you know?” He admits, “I’m glad you suggested it.”

“That’s fine then.”

“Isn’t it?” Makoto laughs, “We both came up with a good name.”

“Hmm,”

Haru taps his fingers on the railing, waiting. He knows there’s something else that Makoto wants to bring up.

“I was thinking that we have been here for only a little while and it’s so different from Iwatobi… but sometimes I still want to go down the same stony steps and find you there waiting for me to go run in the morning.”

“Makoto,”

His smile is sheepish, he tries to explain, “I guess, I’m trying to say I—”

“Me too. I… I also miss it, sometimes,”

Makoto’s eyes widen. Haru’s expression is open, frank. It reminds him of the night of the festival, when Haru was still trying to patch things up with Rin. Of how he has allowed them—Rei, Nagisa and him a glimpse to his heart.

Under the blanket, it feels safe. Homesickness is natural, and adapting isn’t easy, but it will happen at some point. Haru doesn’t voice it, but he’s glad that they are together here, in Tokyo.

They can work through this, it will be okay.

*******

Haru ends up staying the night. With the same blanket they used as a shield against the cold, tangled around their legs, they lay in bed now. Makoto brushes back Haru’s bangs out of his face so he can kiss his forehead. Haru sighs, content.

“Wanna go visit during summer break?” Makoto inquiries.

“Sure.”

“Nagisa and Rei will be thrilled to know about our plans.”

“Yeah,” Haru agrees, distracted and sleepy.

He reaches out and cups Makoto’s face in his hands, looks up and expects Makoto to know what to do next without him having to say anything. Makoto leans down, their noses touch.

Haru tilts his head to the side, puts his arms around Makoto’s neck and tugs him closer, breathes out an exasperated, “Come on.”

A giggle sounds between them, a habit of Makoto’s that still surges forward from time to time whenever he’s nervous. Their first kiss has been full of these. The smell to chlorine in Haru’s skin is familiar and so is the way his fingers entangle themselves into Makoto’s hair when their lips finally meet in a sweet kiss.

Makoto doesn’t mean to, but he yawns in the middle of it, clear evidence of his exhaustion. Haru pulls away, gives him a knowing look, “Let’s go to sleep, Makoto.”

Makoto smiles, “Yeah, lets,”

They settle in a more comfortable position in the bed. With Haru’s head on Makoto’s chest and Makoto embracing him protectively, as if he could prevent him from having nightmares just by doing that. Haru babbles about setting an alarm and waking up early before giving in and closing his eyes.

Makoto sets two alarms on his phone for good measure, puts it away and mutters a good night to Haru that is acknowledged with a dozy grunt.

Jiji comes running into the room. Gets in the bed, kneads the area just besides their legs for a moment, satisfied curls up and goes to sleep.


End file.
